<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unspoken Rule by KimiNinja03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934524">Unspoken Rule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiNinja03/pseuds/KimiNinja03'>KimiNinja03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Injury Recovery, Little brother fluff, Rage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiNinja03/pseuds/KimiNinja03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't need to be said that if you messed with Raph's family in any way, even by accident, he'd mess you up ten times over. And that rule applied to ANYONE Casey learned, even his best friend. (A two-shot; Chapter 1 of 2 in which Casey does something reckless and learns Raph is more protective of his family, especially Mikey, than anyone thought).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Third Point of View:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>It was a Labor day weekend and the turtles offered April and Casey to spend the weekend with them at the lair. Both agreed since it was admittedly one of their favorite places to be other than home and since it had been awhile since they all spent time together other than trying to save the world from Shredder or mutant menaces, they thought why not?</p><p>Casey was on edge from a terrible week at school and he was itching to start spending time with Raph and his brothers. He needed to let out some steam cause he felt like he was going stir crazy from not going anywhere outside of school and his house.</p><p>Plus Raph was the only one that he could wrestle around with and not worry about hurting. He couldn't play around like that with his little sister or April, so he felt he could really let loose with Raph. The same could be said for Mikey since Leo and Donnie weren't the type to just wrestle around for the heck of it.</p><p>So Casey bought enough soda to last a week and hurried to the sewers. He knew the path by heart now and was coming up on the lair entrance in less than 15 minutes.</p><p>"Hey Casey!" Mikey beamed, turning to greet him from where he stood by the pinball machine. Raph was also at the machine and looked over Mike's shoulder to grin at him.</p><p>"Hey man."</p><p>"Hey guys!" Casey grinned toothily and Mikey laughed when he saw all the bags of soda Casey was carrying with him, "Hey, I hada make sure I had enough!"</p><p>"Oh that'll be enough," Raph rolled his eyes and both brothers helped him take all the soda to the kitchen where a surprised Donnie greeted them. He had a mug of coffee in his hands.</p><p>"Sup Donnie," Casey greeted with the same grin he had before.</p><p>"Hey, how much soda did you <em>buy?</em>" Donnie asked incredulously and everyone laughed. Shaking his head, Donnie looked at Casey, "Where's April?"</p><p>"She said she was grabbing some pizza," Casey shrugged.</p><p>"YES!" Mikey cried, jumping for joy. Casey and Donnie laughed at the hyper turtle while Raph smirked, "So are we having a movie night tonight?!"</p><p>"I'm down for one," Casey said as he tilted his head, "What movies ya got in mind?"</p><p>"Hmm, good question!" Mikey laughed, "I'll go look at what we have!"</p><p>With that, he burst out of the room, almost pushing Leo over in the process as he was coming in. Leo looked startled before shaking his head and smiling at Casey, "Hey Casey. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm great!" Casey beamed, giving a thumbs up, "I'm so ready for the weekend! School was sooo terrible!"</p><p>"I bet," Donnie teased and Casey shoved his arm, "Well I'm gonna go finish some notes. If I don't finish them now then Mikey'll drag me out later."</p><p>"Right," Raph scowled, "Ya better hurry then. Cause yer not stayin' in yer lab all weekend again."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, Raph," Donnie rolled his eyes and he walked out of the room. Leo went for the cabinets and began making some tea.</p><p>"I bought some soda and you're still gonna drink tea?" Casey asked in amusement, "Let loose Leo and drink some soda!"</p><p>"I will later," Leo laughed, smiling, "I always drink tea after I meditate."</p><p>"Well if you say so," Casey shrugged and Raph rolled his eyes. They both startled at Mikey's shout.</p><p>"April! Yes! You're the best sis ever!" He cried and Leo huffed out a laugh as Raph groaned. Casey grinned when Mikey came barreling in with the pizza, April right behind him with a smile.</p><p>"Hey guys," She greeted as Raph helped Mikey get the paper plates out, "I made sure to bring enough pizza for tonight at least."</p><p>"You mean for the next couple of hours?" Leo teased and Casey laughed.</p><p>"That's right dude!"</p><p>"Basically," April agreed, laughing herself before she glanced around the room, "Where's Donnie and Sensei?"</p><p>"Sensei is still meditating," Leo answered.</p><p>"And Donnie's finishin' some notes in his lab," Raph answered over his shoulder as he playfully nudged Mikey in the side.</p><p>"I'll go let him know I'm here and to come get some pizza!" She beamed before trotting out the door. The others began to get some pizza and soda. Master Splinter, Donnie, and April came sometimes during that time and got their share before everyone began eating in the pit.</p><p>"Okay! For now I can put on something funny!" Mikey boasted as he pressed play, "So I figured we'd watch Happy Gilmore!"</p><p>Raph snorted into his drink, making Casey and Leo laughed, "We haven't seen that in forever!"</p><p>"I remember that!" Donnie nodded, looking pleased, "It was okay."</p><p>Even Master Splinter enjoyed the movie as they all ate their dinner. Casey and Mikey went back for more pizza and then Raph and April convinced Leo to drink a whole can of soda. He almost got sick and ended up burping so much that Donnie, Mikey, and Raph were in hysterics. Casey cracked up just thinking about it again.</p><p>Master Splinter eventually went back to the dojo and Leo went to run through some katas with him. April followed Donnie into his lab so that she could help him sort all his paperwork. Raph, Mikey, and Casey were the only ones in the pit.</p><p>"Man, I'm getting bored of this," Casey sighed as he stared at the wrestling episode Raph put on. Casey laughed when Raph sent him a glare, "So I guess that means ya don't wanna do nothing else right now."</p><p>"Nope," Raph scowled, shaking his head as he focused on the TV.</p><p>"I'm gonna take a quick shower. Then maybe we could play a game or something!" Mikey offered with a big smile as he turned to Casey. Casey was suddenly hit with warm feelings; it was the same type of feelings he got around his little sister.</p><p>"Sure," Casey smiled toothily as he relaxed in his chair, "I'll think of somethin' to do while you're gone."</p><p>Mikey beamed and jumped away to go take his shower. Casey blinked when he glanced at Raph and saw some sort of sideways smile, but it was gone as quickly as it came.</p><p>Casey shook his head and peered around the room, trying to figure out what he could do for fun while Raph was busy and Mikey was gone. His eyes stuck on Raph's training dummy and his eyes lit up at an idea.</p><p>"Hey Raph! Can I borrow some of your...uhh...those throwing knives?" Casey asked, feeling stupid when he forgot what their called.</p><p>Raph threw a weird look at him and chuckled, "My kunai or shuriken?"</p><p>"Uh...either!" Casey grinned stupidly and wondered what the difference was in his head. Raph rolled his eyes and sighed.</p><p>"Those aren't toys ta play with Casey," He scowled and Casey's face fell, "I don't think ya should use them."</p><p>"I'll just try throwin' them at your practice dummy," Casey pouted, crossing his arms. Raph rolled his eyes again.</p><p>"No deal, Casey...at least not tonight," Raph grumbled as he looked slightly annoyed. Casey internally huffed. What was the big deal about it?</p><p>"Hey Raph!" Donnie called from his lab and Raph groaned loudly.</p><p>"What Donnie?!"</p><p>"Can you help me and April moved some things around in here?" Donnie called with slight amusement.</p><p>"Ugh! Fine!" Raph growled as he got up quickly and rushed to help them. He left the TV on and everything. Casey frowned after him and then looked at his practice dummy.</p><p>Raph was being stupid. Why couldn't he practice throwing that kunai or whatever? It's not like it was hard or anything! He'd seen Raph do it. Casey frowned deeper and felt like his friend was being slightly unfair.</p><p>Making up his mind, Casey got up and went over to Raph's practice dummy, moving it slightly out of view of the lab. He moved it closer to the small pool and by the hallway. Nodding with satisfaction, Casey grinned and walked into the dojo, surprised to see Leo practicing diligently.</p><p>"Uh, sorry to interrupt," Casey called awkwardly and Leo paused, flicking his serious gaze on him, "Where do you keep your uh...kunai?"</p><p>"Our kunai?" Leo blinked, surprised, "Why?"</p><p>"I was gonna practice throwing them at Raph's practice dummy with Mikey! It'll be sooo fun!" Casey grinned. His face fell slightly when Leo's face hardened.</p><p>"I don't know...will Raph be watching you guys?" Leo asked and Casey took a moment before answering because he felt insulted. He and Mikey didn't need a babysitter! It was like they didn't even trust him!</p><p>"Yeah," Casey lied before thinking it through. There wasn't time to take it back if he wanted to because Leo nodded, looking relieved as he moved to the corner with shelves. He pulled out a few kunai and handed them over to Casey's waiting hand.</p><p>"Be careful. Make sure Mikey doesn't overdo it either," Leo warned and Casey nodded before rushing out of the room. The kunai were a little heavier in his hands than he thought they'd be.</p><p>He tested them in his hands and put the other 5 in his pockets before readying the first one. He paused to make sure Raph was still preoccupied before throwing the first one tentatively, just to try it out. He didn't use enough force and it bounced off, hitting the floor with a clang.</p><p>His heart stopped in his chest and he froze, waiting for Raph to come out and yell at him, but he never did. Casey sighed in relief and readied another one, "They make this look so easy..."</p><p>He threw the next one harder, trying to find the right ratio to make the kunai stick into the dummy. He gasped when the second kunai hit the dummy below the target, but it only barely stuck in this time.</p><p>"I didn't think I'd need to throw it so hard to get it to stick," Casey frowned, contemplating the practice dummy. He grabbed a third one and got ready to throw it. This time it hit the dummy close to the last kunai and fell. Casey groaned. He still had two more.</p><p>Maybe when Mike got out of the shower he could show him how to work this better! Casey grinned and grabbed the fourth kunai from his pocket before readying it. However, he hadn't heard the bathroom door opening when he threw the last one.</p><p>Casey applied more pressure and went to throw the kunai but he accidentally stepped on one of his loose shoelaces when he took a tiny step forward and he stumbled right as Mikey came into view from the hallway.</p><p>Almost as if it were slow motion, Casey watched the kunai sail through the air just as Mikey entered the room. Mikey, through years of ninja training, managed to sense something and instinctively leaned away, putting his arm up. The kunai hit the underside of Mikey's arm near his wrist with a sickening splotch sound that made Casey sick to his stomach.</p><p>"Ahh!" Mikey shrieked loudly, crouching down and holding his arm above the injury. Casey felt all the blood pool into his stomach and he turned cold as he gazed at his best friend's little brother. The little brother he just hurt.</p><p>"What's going on?" Casey froze, sweating bullets when he heard Leo behind him suddenly, "Oh my God, Mikey!"</p><p>Leo rushed past Casey and knelt next to Mikey, his eyes wide from shock. Leo's cry enticed the others to come rushing into the room. April paused and gasped at the scene. Donnie gasped too before he went flying to Mikey's side. Raph, however, froze as he looked down at Mikey to Casey and then to the kunai littering the floor beneath his practice dummy.</p><p>Raph's gaze turned cold and his face started darkening with rage. At that point, Casey was sure he was in the middle of a panic attack as his chest rose and fell way too quickly. He felt pale and he was extremely close to vomiting. Despite all of this, he couldn't look away from Raph.</p><p>"YOU IDIOT!" Raph screamed with eyes wide in rage, startling everyone, "I specifically TOLD you that you shouldn't mess around with the kunai. WHY would you go behind my back and do it anyway?!"</p><p>The more he screamed the redder he became. Leo looked at him with large eyes before he glanced at Casey. Donnie's eyes were wide as he gazed between the two but his attention was stolen when Mikey spoke.</p><p>"I-I'm okay..." Mikey tried to soothe but it only made things worse because his blue eyes were pricked with unshed tears and blood was running down his fingers onto the floor in a small stream. Casey went numb with horror as he gazed at the small turtle.</p><p>"Get him to the lab!" Donnie growled, anger growing in his own eyes as he looked at Mikey and understood what happened. Leo, April, and Donnie struggled to help Mikey up and into the lab. Casey didn't dare move as Raph's furious gaze was pinned on him. A gaze that he'd seen Raph use on the people he nearly killed on patrols and missions was now pointed at him.</p><p>He still felt numb and horrified. He wanted to throw up. He just threw a kunai and hit Mikey. Casey jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up into the disappointed gaze of Master Splinter before Splinter rushed into the lab. That made Casey break down.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry," Casey stammered as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the blood on the floor, "I-I'm s-sorr-"</p><p>Before he finished his sentence he was punched in the face so hard he stumbled, half twisted, and fell to the ground in shock. He looked up at Raph standing above him with a glare from hell on his face. Suddenly he felt like the enemy as Raph looked ready to strangle him to death.</p><p>"How <em>could</em> you?" Raph growled, obviously struggling not to hit Casey again, much to Casey's shock, "You could have <em>killed</em> my baby brother!"</p><p>At that, Casey was sure that Raph was <em>never</em> going to forgive him. Feeling horrified, helpless, and shocked, Casey felt tears prick his eyes but he'd be damned if he'd start crying in front of Raph. Casey gasped when Raph grabbed a fist full of his shirt and hauled him up to get in his face. He was sure Raph was going to hit him again.</p><p>"Raph!" Leo called, clearly shocked to see what Raph was doing as Leo entered the room. Raph's rage filled eyes looked over at Leo and Leo was stunned into silence for a second. He'd never seen Raph look like that towards a <em>friend</em>. The last time he'd seen him look like that was when they fought the Shredder.</p><p>"He could have <em>killed </em>Mikey, Leo!" Raph growled and then he shoved Casey towards the ground with a harsh thud, "Mikey could have <em>died </em>because of some <strong>stupid </strong>decision Casey made!"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry," Casey mumbled desperately, looking towards Leo instead of Raph, "I'm so sorry! I didn't <em>mean</em> to! I didn't think-"</p><p>"Yeah that's the problem!" Raph yelled at him, almost kicking him, "What were ya thinking would happen?!"</p><p>Casey let his head fall with despair and Leo looked at April when she came through from the lab to see what was happening. She gasped and flew to Casey's side, pushing Raph back with force.</p><p>"Raph! I know you're mad but this is taking it too far!" She frowned and then froze when Raph glared at her too.</p><p>"Mad? <em><strong>MAD!?</strong></em> I'm pissed off! I just can't BELIEVE he went behind my back to do something so STUPID!" Raph shouted and Leo rushed to Raph's side just in case he lost it.</p><p>"Okay, okay, why don't I take Casey to my house until you calm down?" April frowned, almost in shock over how mad Raph was towards Casey. Raph fists shook so bad that it looked like it was taking Raph everything not to hurt Casey.</p><p>Raph said nothing but glowered at Casey and Leo sighed, nodding to April. April helped Casey up and Casey let her lead him out of the lair without any reluctance. He wasn't even man enough to look back. He felt too bad. Oh man, he just hurt one of his friends and now he was going to lose his best friend!</p><p>Raph watched them leave, his fists shaking by his side. He desperately felt the need to hurt something. He tensed when Leo put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and put a hand on Leo's shoulder in return, "Don't touch me right now, bro, I'm too pissed off."</p><p>Leo blinked but dropped his hand and Raph let go as well, "Maybe you should let out some steam in the dojo?"</p><p>"Yeah...let me know if Mikey needs me," Raph said through clenched teeth and Leo nodded, watching Raph go, still partially shocked at what he had witnessed. Leo sighed, rubbing his face with his hands before turning and going back into the lab.</p>
<hr/><p>Leo entered the lab to see Donnie stitching Mikey's arm carefully. Mikey was watching the process but it was like he was thinking heavily about something because he wasn't focused. Sensei was standing by his side with a hand on his shoulder throughout the process. Leo walked further in and stopped at Donnie's side, looking at Mikey's arm.</p><p>"How is he?" Leo asked aloud, horrified by the old blood stains covering Mikey's arm.</p><p>"He'll be alright," Donnie answered tightly and Leo blinked, surprised to see the anger in Donnie's eyes, "It hit his arm so hard that it almost went through it but it didn't so at least both sides of his arm don't need to be stitched."</p><p>"This is good," Sensei said soothingly, his hand tightening on Mikey's shoulders, bringing Mikey out of his thoughts. Leo watched Mikey carefully but felt alarmed when tears filled Mikey's eyes again.</p><p>"Are you okay?! Does it hurt?!" Leo panicked and Donnie's eyes widened when he saw the tears in Mike's eyes. Mikey shook his head and tears got soaked in his mask so he pushed it up with his good hand, "What's wrong?"</p><p>Mikey sniffed, trying so hard to keep in the tears that there was an uncomfortable lump in his throat, "Raph..."</p><p>"What about Raph?" Donnie pressed, finishing the stitches and setting the tools aside so he could sit beside his little brother and pull him close. Mikey looked at Donnie.</p><p>"Raph is really angry at Casey..." Mikey said sadly, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I ruined this weekend!"</p><p>"You did not, my son," Sensei soothed, looking worriedly at his son and rubbed at his shell to calm him down.</p><p>"Yeah, it's Casey's fault for ignoring Raph's warnings and foolishly throwing kunai without a guide," Donnie ground out, anger coloring his tone. Leo nodded in agreement and Mikey rubbed his eyes.</p><p>"Y-Yeah but it was just an a-accident and I didn't dodge in time," Mikey frowned, unable to stop crying, "I've never heard Raph like that."</p><p>"Me either but he's right to be angry at Casey," Leo said, pressing close to Mikey to comfort him, "Don't worry, little brother."</p><p>"I just don't want him to lose another friend and it be because of me," Mikey cried as he snuggled closer to Donnie, who frowned worriedly over his head, "I'm not mad at Casey so he shouldn't be either! It was just an accident."</p><p>Leo sighed and Master Splinter hummed, "I will go talk to Raphael, my son. Don't fret. I am sure brother will forgive him."</p><p>Mikey nodded, sniffing hard to stop the tears as Donnie hugged Mikey closer. Leo hopped up to be on Mikey's other side as Master Splinter left he room. Leo gently grabbed Mikey's face so he faced him, "You know it's not your fault, right Mikey?"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"It's not your fault," Leo repeated seriously, his blue eyes steely, "Do you understand?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah..." Mikey answered, feeling tired suddenly, "I-I understand..."</p><p>Leo smiled warmly and nodded, letting go of Mikey's chin and hugging him, holding him close, "Good. And don't worry about Raph. Sensei will talk to him. It may take some time but I'm sure he'll forgive Casey."</p><p>"W-What about you two?" Mikey asked hesitantly, peeking out of Leo's embrace to look at Donnie. Anger flashed in Donnie's gaze.</p><p>"I...I'll try. But if he ever does something stupid like that again I don't think I'll be able to," Donnie ground out.</p><p>"Me either," Leo said with a startling calm rage in his eyes. Mikey gulped nervously.</p><p>Hopefully Raph would calm down enough and so would his other brothers so that Casey could come down again and apologize. Mikey wasn't mad, in fact he felt extremely bad for Casey. He heard the whole thing with Raph and heard how angry Raph was with him.</p><p>Mikey was sure that Casey would never forget this and possibly never forgive himself. That alone should be reason enough to forgive him. And most of all, Casey was Mikey's friend too and he didn't want to lose him because he bros couldn't forgive him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Things were difficult for me for awhile during this viral pandemic because I was in the process of relocating! However, I'm safe and quarantined at home (I'm not sick). The panic-buying is making me struggle but I'm thankful to not be sick.<br/>I hope you are all doing okay as well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Third Point of View:</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><em>'This sucks!'</em> Michelangelo thought as he laid on his bed, staring up at his ceiling with a scowl on his face. His arm was draped over his head and the throbbing pain, now dull, reminded him just how much this whole situation was.</p>
<p>Really though, did he have to be sent to his room like a child? Earlier after Donnie and Leo made Mikey feel better, Don practically had to force Mikey to take pain meds that made him drowsy and Leo basically escorted Mikey to his bedroom to make sure he rested instead of letting him talk to Raph. Seriously, why were they so unreasonably protective of him over the weirdest things. He'd been hurt worse than this before because of Shredder or Tigerclaw!</p>
<p><em>'Stupid big brothers,'</em> Mikey scowled deeper as he thought back on Raph's reaction to getting hurt. Despite knowing Raph had a soft side and hated any of his family in danger or in pain Mikey had quite literally been taken off guard by the amount of rage Raph displayed towards Casey; and he's supposed to be his best friend!</p>
<p>Mikey wilted against his blankets sadly. He really did ruin this weekend, no matter what Leo said. Hadn't he been trained, just as his brothers were, to sense and dodge harmful projectiles? He was brought out of his self-loathing by a fist-on-wood sounds. Mikey blinked and realized Raph was still in the dojo, trying to calm down. Master Splinter said he would talk to Raph about Casey, but did that go well? Was Raph still angry? Did he not feel better at all?</p>
<p>Mikey frowned heavily and sat up slowly. His body felt heavy and he still felt a little drowsy but Mikey wasn't going to just lie around if he could help this situation get better somehow. Mikey groaned at the pull of stitches near his wrist. He only needed 6 stitches but since he was hit on the underside of his left arm, and so close to his wrist, he felt the slight pain and the pulling of his stitches whenever he moved his left arm and fingers. However, that wasn't enough to stop him from moving either.</p>
<p>Making his way out his bedroom, he peeked out his bedroom door, looking for signs of the overly-anxious Leo or doctor Donnie, but to his relief, he found they were both not in the pit. They could be in Donnie's lab.</p>
<p>'Or hopefully Leo's not in the dojo with Raph,' Mikey thought with a wince as he stepped out of his room and made his way into the main area. He immediately looked towards the lab but felt relieved when he spotted Leo standing near Don in Donnie's lab and both had not spotted him.</p>
<p>Mikey quickly snuck into the dojo and paused when he noticed Raph focused in on the wood boards they sometimes practiced with. He was angrily punching the boards with a snarl that would normally make Mikey slide back into his room nervously.</p>
<p>Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Mikey carefully approached Raph, making sure not to get too close at first since his hot-headed brother was so focused on his target, "Uh..um...Raph?"</p>
<p>Raph whirled his head around towards him, the snarl still on his face until he realized it was Mikey standing there. Raph's face fell into shock at seeing Mikey and his eyes unwillingly went to Mikey's bandaged left arm. Mikey followed his eyesight and put on an easy smile.</p>
<p>"I asked Donnie for orange bandages but he said he'd have to dye some white bandages for me to give me some and refused to put the extra effort in for me," Mikey half lied with a cheeky grin, hoping to disarm Raph's anger.</p>
<p>Raph blinked in surprise, thrown off guard by Mikey's remark before it set in what he said. Raph rolled his eyes, "Why would ya expect him to do that? Knucklehead."</p>
<p>Mikey laughed, happy he successfully soothed Raph a little, "Hey! If it's going to be on me I should like the way it looks, right?!"</p>
<p>"Are you dumb?" Raph retorted with a tiny smirk. Mikey knew that Raph was saying that in that affectionate Raph-way and not a mean way. Mikey stuck his tongue out childishly and then laughed again when Raph shook his head.</p>
<p><em>'How does he always manage ta turn around my mood like that?'</em> Raph wondered in his head, feeling the burning rage he felt earlier calm and move towards the back of his mind. Raph's eyes moved to Mikey's bandage again and he couldn't help but ask, "Does it hurt a lot?"</p>
<p>Mikey's smile widened at the barely concealed concern, "Nope! Donnie made me take pain meds!"</p>
<p>Raph rolled his eyes again, "He shouldn't have to make ya take them."</p>
<p>"You say that...but you're the same way when you're hurt," Mikey pouted slightly, crossing his arms. He cringed in slight pain when the bandage rubbed against stitches, which pulled at his movement ever so slightly. His cringe was, of course, noticed by worrywart Raph.</p>
<p>"I thought ya said it doesn't hurt?" He accused and Mikey rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"You asked if it hurt a lot. It doesn't..but the stitches pull sometimes," Mikey answered truthfully, knowing it was the only way to pacify that he wasn't totally lying. Raph huffed and crossed his arms as well. Then a quiet moment passed.</p>
<p>"Did ya come find me for a reason?" Raph questioned as he stared Mikey in the face, somehow already knowing what the younger brother would say.</p>
<p>Mikey smiled, "Do I need a reason to come find you?"</p>
<p>"No, but I know that you did anyways," Raph smirked when Mikey groaned in defeat.</p>
<p>"Okay, fineee. I did come find you for a reason," Mikey pouted, "I heard you beating up the poor wood in here."</p>
<p>"I know that's not the only reason," Raph trailed off, raising an eye ridge at his baby brother. He blinked when Mikey suddenly looked serious and his hands curled a little.</p>
<p>"I want you to forgive Casey and make up with him," Mikey replied bluntly, locking eyes with Raph. Raph felt the anger rushing back full force.</p>
<p>"<em>Why?</em>" Raph gritted, startling Mikey slightly, "Why would you say that?"</p>
<p>"It was an accident Raph," Mikey frowned but was abruptly cut off.</p>
<p>"Accident or not, I <em>told </em>him not to do it...that I didn't <em>want </em>him to do it. Then as SOON as my back is turned, he goes and gets the kunai, lying to Leo in the process, I mean what the hell?! Then he could have seriously hurt you!" Raph ground out, his voice slowly rising, making Mikey panic. He didn't want Leo and Donnie to intervene.</p>
<p>"But Casey isn't used to what we do...he didn't understand the danger! He didn't hurt me on purpose!" Mikey tried to soothe but Raph's smoldering green eyes made Mikey almost rethink trying to reason with Raph today.</p>
<p>"I know it wasn't on purpose but...but what the <em>shell</em> did he think would happen? That no one would get mad that he lied to Leo's face and went behind my back? That's even if you didn't get hurt! He just acted so stupid!" Raph growled as he looked away and his fists started shaking, "I am supposed to trust him! How am I supposed to trust that he won't do something stupid after that?"</p>
<p>"Raph..." Mikey trailed off, his eyes wide. He honestly didn't know what to say, but darn it he was going to try! "I'm sure if you told him that, he'd always give more thought to what he does from now on."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to that idiot to talk through my feelings with him," Raph growled and Mikey glared at him.</p>
<p>"Casey feels really bad about what he did and I'm sure he always will! I know he'll never do anything so stupid again! So I think you should go forgive him," Mikey explained, pausing when Raph's intense eyes were on him again.</p>
<p>"But he almost killed you. It hit your arm or wrist or whatever, but that could have easily been your neck or your face," Raph said darkly and Mikey shivered, trying not to think about that, "When I remember that fact, it makes me so mad..."</p>
<p>"I know it does, Raph," Mikey frowned sadly, "But I'm alive, bro, I'm still here. And I <em>really</em> don't want you to lose another friend. Please. Not because of me."</p>
<p>Mikey didn't know that his eyes were filling with tears until he noticed Raph's eyes widened at him. Mikey blinked and quickly rubbed his eyes with his good hand. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Raph in front of him, looking confused.</p>
<p>"You really...you're not mad at Casey at <em>all</em>? You're really so ready to forgive him?"</p>
<p>"Of course not bro and yes I am, I was as soon as it happened and I saw his expression," Mikey explained with a small smile when Raph looked at him like he was crazy, "Plus I meant what I said. It was all a freak accident and you shouldn't lose your best friend over it, right?"</p>
<p>"You're too nice for your own good bro," Raph complained, frowning as Mikey beamed. After a moment of looking at Mikey, Raph groaned and rubbed his face, "Fine..I'll go talk to Casey. I won't make promises...but I'll try to forgive him."</p>
<p>Raph knew he shouldn't have been surprised at the way the kid's whole face brightened up. Mikey threw himself at Raph for a hug and Raph almost stumbled back a couple of steps.</p>
<p>"Thank you Raph! I'll keep Leo and Donnie busy so you can go! Oh I hope you guys can make up so Casey and April come back! Then we could have a big party cause we still have pizza and soda!" Mikey told him, his face still the brightest thing in the room. Raph listened silently and any resistance he had to forgive Casey flew out of the window and Raph sighed in defeat.</p>
<p>Really now, they all give Mikey what he wants too much!</p>
<hr/>
<p>Raph was really starting to regret giving in to Mikey's wishes as he stood on the fire escape to April's bedroom window. He could just make out two figures in her room. Raph began to feel like this whole thing was stupid. He was extremely uncomfortable with the idea of talking it out with Casey. He always ended up saying the wrong thing anyways!</p>
<p>However, since Raph couldn't go back to Mikey empty-handed, he found himself tapping lightly on the window before he could think about it. He leaned back and crossed his arms, feeling awkward. A moment later, April opened the window cautiously and blinked in surprise when she noticed Raph standing there.</p>
<p>"Raph? What are you doing here?" She asked, her blue eyes still wide as she cast a distressed look behind her.</p>
<p>"I'm..ugh...here to hear Casey out," Raph ground out, clenching his fists uncomfortably. April frowned at him.</p>
<p>"I don't know if this is the best time, Raph. You're obviously not calm," April trailed off as she cast another distressed look behind her, "And Casey's out of his mind with guilt. He's so upset that he was trying real hard not to cry in front of me."</p>
<p>Raph's eyes widened. Casey was almost to the point of tears in front of April? Whom Casey has a crush on? April frowned as she looked at Raph this time, pulling him out of his thoughts, "You really did a number on him, Raph. I understand that you're mad but did you have to <em>hit</em> him?"</p>
<p>"He could have seriously hurt or even killed Mikey!" Raph bristled, trying to keep his voice down. He couldn't help but challenge the accusation in her tone.</p>
<p>April sighed heavily, "I know, Raph. He knows. We <em>all</em> know that! That's one reason why he's feeling so bad."</p>
<p>After an awkward moment passed April surprised Raph further by climbing out onto her fire escape next to him, "If I let you talk to him, will you promise me there will be no screaming, shouting, or fighting?"</p>
<p>"I promise," Raph rolled his eyes slightly and huffed, "I'm not as angry as I was. Just give me a few minutes with him and then I'll be done."</p>
<p>April scanned him, looking for any lies and was satisfied when she didn't find any. She nodded her head towards her bedroom, "Okay. I"ll wait out here. Don't be surprised if he freaks out though."</p>
<p>Raph ignored that and climbed through her window carefully before shutting the window behind him for privacy. He didn't want April to hear him struggle with what to say to Casey. He walked further into her bedroom and was surprised to see Casey leaning against a bean bag on April's floor, staring blankly at her small TV.</p>
<p>Raph didn't know how to start but he paused when he noticed the bruise on Casey's face and the fact that his left eye was blackened. Raph suddenly felt a lump in his throat. He hadn't him that hard, had he? Casey looked over as if he felt the stare and his eyes widened to see Raph. He froze in the position he was in and Raph froze at being caught off guard. For a moment no one said anything and Raph frowned.</p>
<p>"R-Raph, dude, I'm...what are you doing here?" Casey asked, clearly freaked out and shocked.</p>
<p>"I came to talk to you some more," Raph said slowly and awkwardly, not looking Casey in the eyes, "I...kind of lost it back there and didn't really listen to what you were sayin'."</p>
<p>Casey blinked, "Well, I understand. I'd be pretty pissed too. I thought...you'd never want to see me again..."</p>
<p>Raph unwillingly looked at Casey and was surprised to see deep sadness flash through Casey's brown eyes before he hid it. Thinking back on his anger before, Raph <em>had</em> thought he'd never want to see Casey, honestly...but after his talk with Mikey he couldn't understand why he'd really felt that way.</p>
<p>"Look Casey, I'm pretty pissed at you," Raph scowled and Casey looked at him, frowning, "Why did you lie to Leo and go behind my back to mess around with the kunai? I just don't get it!"</p>
<p>Casey hung his head between his knees in shame, groaning, "I dunno, dude, I mean...at the time I just thought you were being sort of unreasonable. I didn't think that it would be dangerous at all since you're all ninja. I used to throw knives with my dad sometimes and thought it would be fun to try it with you guys..."</p>
<p>Raph's scowl deepened, "Just because we're ninjas doesn't mean we can do and avoid <em>everything</em>! We had to practice with wooden stuff for years before we were ready to actual weapons, Casey! And I get that you wanted to have fun but you didn't think it through at all!"</p>
<p>Casey winced as another wave of self-loathing washed over him, "I know! I knew that you'd get mad just not that angry and I had NO idea that Mikey would suddenly...that the kunai would...I didn't hear him come out of the bathroom!"</p>
<p>"You could have killed him, Casey," Raph growled and Casey couldn't raise his eyes up to look at Raph, "Or you could have hurt him really bad or beyond repair. There's a <em>reason</em> I told you 'not tonight'!"</p>
<p>"I know now...I'm <em>sorry,</em>" Casey curled closer to himself, trying to suppress images of Mikey's injury out of his head, "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Raph took a deep breath and tried to contain his anger, thinking about Mikey, "I know you're sorry...I was too pissed before but I know it now. And...Mikey says that you'll never do something like this again. And ya won't, right?"</p>
<p>"No!" Casey shouted, startling Raph by his quick response. Casey's eyes were wide with shock, "No, I'd never do that again! I won't assume that I know what I'm doing...I was too confident in myself before. I can't do that and have someone hurt again."</p>
<p>Raph could see that Mikey and April were right. This really <em>did</em> bother Casey, way more than Raph allowed himself to see. Suddenly Raph felt a twisted sense of relief. Since it bothered Casey so much that's how Raph knew he'd never mess up like that again.</p>
<p>"Good...if you really mean that...then I forgive you," Raph said awkwardly, wanting to grind his teeth together but it was almost amusing when Casey's expression changed to shocked disbelief.</p>
<p>"Huh?!"</p>
<p>"I may be forgiving you, but it will be awhile before I can fully trust you again," Raph glared and Casey nodded after another minute of being stupefied.</p>
<p>"You forgive me for hurting Mikey?" Casey asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.</p>
<p>"Yeah...and that's mainly because of Mikey. He said he forgave you the moment it happened. He wanted us to be friends again," Raph chuckled as he crossed his arms again.</p>
<p>Casey felt an odd sense of warmth again and felt relieved too at the same time. Raph forgave him and, even though he'd have to work to be in his good graces again, they were still friends. And Mikey forgave him too.</p>
<p>"And listen...sorry about hitting you and stuff...ya just...I can't forgive <em>anyone</em> that hurts them," Raph muttered, his voice so silent that Casey almost didn't realize he was talking. After Casey put together what Raph said, Casey grinned again for the first time since everything went down.</p>
<p>"Aww Raph, you really are a big softy," Casey teased a little, unable to help himself. Raph scowled and glared at Casey.</p>
<p>"Oh shut it! So, are ya comin' back or what?"</p>
<p>"Coming back? I can come back?" Casey asked, feeling caught off guard by the question. Raph snorted.</p>
<p>"If I don't bring you back as proof that we talked, I'll <em>never</em> hear the end of it from Mikey. Do I look like I want to give up my training-free weekend to be bothered by that brat the whole time?" Raph questioned, smirking at Casey.</p>
<p>Casey let out a laugh and shook his head, feeling ten thousand times lighter than he ever had, "No, you don't. I wouldn't either!"</p>
<p>"Then let's go," Raph remarked as he threw open April's window loudly.</p>
<p>"What the?! <em>Jeez</em>, Raph, you could have warned me!" April gasped out as she placed a hand on her chest. Then she immediately picked up on the atmosphere between the two boys and paused.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised her ear wasn't pressed against the glass," Casey teased and Raph looked startled before he laughed loudly. April was so happy to see them both okay and getting along that the teasing went over her head.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I can't BELIEVE you told him to go to Casey," Leo lectured as he paced back and forth in front of Mikey. Mikey and Donnie were currently on the bench and that's only because Donnie was obsessed with checking Mikey's injury again. Shortly after Raph had left, Leo checked up on Mikey and was immediately suspicious to find him in the dojo. Once he'd learned what happened between Mikey and Raph, Leo parked him on the bench for one of his big lectures.</p>
<p>"Are you out of your mind, Mikey?!" Leo demanded, frowning at his baby brother who looked less than amused.</p>
<p>"That's what you guys have been trying to figure out for years," Mikey teased but figured it wasn't the right time to do so when Leo and Donnie glared at him, "Oh come on! I told you I calmed Raph down. Nothing bad will happen!"</p>
<p>"You didn't see him before..." Leo trailed off, looking towards the exit with worry. Mikey paused, remembering what Raph sounded like as he screamed at Casey. He unwillingly shivered and shook his head, prompting a concerned stare from doctor Donnie.</p>
<p>"I agree with Leo, Mikey," Donnie spoke up as Mikey sighed. Donnie tugged on his hand lightly to get his attention, "It's too soon to let Raph see Casey again. Raph was too mad about what happened."</p>
<p>"But I calmed him down! He basically promised me he'd try to forgive Casey!"</p>
<p>"What happens if he doesn't?" Leo asked, his tone serious as he gazed at Mikey, "What if he hurts Casey?"</p>
<p>Mikey scowled at Leo, "Raph wouldn't do that!"</p>
<p>"Oh yes he would," Leo ground out as he continued his pacing. Mikey said nothing, trying to calm down his own irritation with his oldest brother as Donnie re-wrapped his wound.</p>
<p>"It still looks good but you have to be really careful, okay? The placement of the wound makes it easy for the stitches to bust," Donnie explained as Mikey nodded seriously. Donnie then cocked his head, "You really are something else, you know that? How'd you convince Raph to go 'try' to forgive Casey?"</p>
<p>Mikey brightened, "I just used my baby brother charm!"</p>
<p>Leo stopped as both he and Donnie stared at Mikey, "Huh?"</p>
<p>"My baby brother charm! My cuteness!" Mikey laughed at their expressions.</p>
<p>"Mikey, this is serious," Leo sighed, shaking his head at his brother's silliness. Donnie was still staring at Mikey in almost genuine confusion. If the situation were different, Leo would have laughed at that. Donnie tried harder than he or Raph did to understand Mikey and the way he thought sometimes.</p>
<p>"Well I was half serious," Mikey pouted, "I just told him I didn't want him to lose his friend. Plus, he's our friend too! And he feels really bad. So he's probably already punishing himself enough!"</p>
<p>"True..." Leo trailed off, the expert in punishing himself with self-loathing. Mikey and Don shared a look. "Okay, fine. I just hope Raph doesn't lose it."</p>
<p>"You need more faith in our brother, dude," Mikey complained, crossing his arms carefully after Donnie shot him a warning look.</p>
<p>"I would if he didn't lose it so much, Mikey," Leo sighed heavily.</p>
<p>"Who lost what?"</p>
<p>The trio whirled around to the exit in surprise and noticed April and Casey coming in behind Raph. Leo and Don's mouths fell open and Mikey beamed happily, his whole body shaking with excitement. He jumped up immediately, startling his too brothers beside him, "Raph! Casey! You guys came back!"</p>
<p>"Pff...of course we did," Casey grinned, only a tad warily as he glanced at Raph to see his reaction. To his surprise, Raph was smirking at Mikey.</p>
<p>"Ow!" Mikey complained a second later, holding up his arm to his face in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Quit moving your arm so much! If you pull stitches and reopen the wound I'll <em>hurt</em> you!" Donnie growled, stunning Casey and April. Raph burst out laughing at Mikey's expression.</p>
<p>"Quite the violent reaction, D," Mikey teased, uh-phased by Donnie's threat. Though in reality he felt like sweating. Donnie was scarier than his other brothers when he was genuinely angry.</p>
<p>Donnie rolled his eyes, "That's because I don't want to keep stitching you up."</p>
<p>"Noted, bro. Thanks!" Mikey beamed at Donnie, bringing a small smile to his face. Leo exchanged a glance with April and stared at Raph.</p>
<p>"So...is everything...okay?" He asked hesitantly. He felt awkward, but he needed to know if Raph was okay. Raph rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's better now. Casey's already promised to not do anything else stupid," Raph grinned a little and Leo immediately felt relieved.</p>
<p>"That's right! By the way, I'm REALLY sorry, Mikey! I never meant for you to get hurt, bud," Casey apologized as sincerely as he could after he'd walked up to Mikey. Mikey just smiled brightly.</p>
<p>"It's alright! I know it was just an accident! Don't worry about it!" Mikey grinned but Casey still felt awkward and like he didn't believe him, "But hey, if you feel that bad about it, how about you help me with my chores next week?"</p>
<p>"And come down here everyday to clean up for you? No way!" Casey barked out a laugh and Mikey smiled, content that he restored the peace to both his family and his friends, who were basically his chosen family.</p>
<p>Mikey turned so he faced everyone, "So how about we play UNO?!"</p>
<p>Everyone groaned while April and Mikey laughed. April, Mikey, and then Donnie were the best at UNO after all...and they weren't quiet about their victories!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think? I'd love to hear any feedback! And again, please stay safe during the pandemic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>